


Brother v Brother

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Asgardian One Shots [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes





	

It was a calm and quiet Saturday in the tower, which bothered Y/N. She knew no one was on a mission, and that everyone was home, per se. As unusual as it was, Y/N was determined to enjoy the serenity as long as possible. She walked to the kitchen and opened up the pantry, grabbing the package of oreos and peanut butter. She sauntered to the table and sat down.

"Hey Y/N," Clint greeted her and snatching the peanut butter from her, causing her to sigh.

"Hi to you, too, Clint," she replied, opening the cookies, handing him one.

"Enjoying your Saturday?" he asked, putting the spread on the cookie, handing it back to her. She popped it into her mouth and moaned lightly causing the archer to smirk. "I take it as a yes?"

She nodded her agreement, handing him another oreo which he topped with peanut butter and ate himself.

"It's concerning how quiet it is, but it is nice for a change," she finally said. "Is this how you're going to spend it? With me, eating?" She raised her eyebrow, smirking.

"Who else is going to help you eat all this peanut butter?" he joked, getting up to get two glasses of milk.

They sat in silence as they ate peanut butter covered oreos until the package was gone the peanut butter diminished. Clint was leaning back in his chair and Y/N leaning forward onto the table, head in her hands. All of a sudden the tower shook causing Clint to fall out of his chair and onto the floor. Y/N laughed softly, getting up to help Clint.

"What the hell was that?" he asked once he was standing.

"Maybe Thor and the Hulk?" Y/N piped in. Bruce had gotten his other self under control now, but once in awhile, Thor would like to challenge Mr. Green to see who was strongest.

"Stark banned them from sparring in tower, let alone the city," Clint answered. The tower shook again and a worried look was exchanged between him and Y/N.

"So much for a quiet Saturday," Y/N mumbled.

"Miss Y/N, your presence is required in Thor's living quarters," a disembodied voice said.

"Well, we know what's happening now," Clint smirked at her. "Your boyfriends are fighting again."

"Oh shut it, Barton," she retorted, rolling her eyes. She walked off to the elevator, Clint at her heels. "How bad is it this time FRIDAY?"

"Thor's living quarters had sustained 37% damage," the AI responded.

"Oh great. What in earth or Asgard are they quarreling about this time," Y/N mumbled.

Clint smirked, knowing full well what they were fighting about.

_*time skip brought to you by Bruce singing the Goofy Goober song while working*_

"Ten bucks on Thor," Tony said excitedly, looking at the group.

"You know Y/N doesn't like you encouraging them," Natasha warned.

"Well, she never knows why they are fighting," Steve said, leaning against the doorframe, watching Thor throw his hammer at Loki, who vanished before it could hit him.

"If she knew, do you think it would make them stop?" Tony asked, amused by the scene continuing in front of them.

"It might, but if she chose, think it would continue?" Natasha said nonchalantly, leaning against the wall outside of the room, inspecting her nails.

"If I chose what, Tasha?"

Natasha pushed away from the wall quickly and smiled at her friend coming down the hallway. "Nothing Y/N," she smiled, "your boys are tearing the room apart."

"What are they fighting about?" Y/N asked, her brows furrowed.

"Their favorite subject, y--ow! Jesus, Rogers!" Tony yelled, rubbing his arm. "Did you have to punch full force?" He faced Steve with a glare.

"Do you have to cause trouble?" Steve asked, stepping towards Tony.

"Okay boys, I can only break up one fight at a time," Y/N sighed. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to break up two quarreling gods before the tower crumbles." She pushed past Tony and Steve, and headed towards the chaotic gods.

"You know, someone really should tell her why they fight so much," Clint said, standing behind the two men.

"Let her figure it out," Natasha said. "I'm going to keep Bruce company. Let me know it turns out." She walked off to go find Bruce.

"I put 20 on Loki," Clint smiled, "that he gets Y/N."

"Oh! You're on," Tony said putting his hand out and Clint shook it.

Steve shook his head and muttered, "Idiots."

***

"Thor, you know as well as I that this fight is moot," Loki grinned as he dodged Thor's punch.

"No fight is moot, Brother," Thor groaned when Loki pushed him to the ground.

"You really think destroying the place you live is worth it?" Loki asked, vanishing as Thor advanced him, appearing behind him. "Asgard would have been a better playing field. And uninterrupted."

Loki was distracted by Y/N walking towards them that he didn't see Thor swing his hammer at him, causing him to fly across the room, making an indent on the wall.

"Thor!" Y/N scolded. Thor looked up in surprise, seeing her glare made him frown.

"Lady Y/N," he said softly, straightening himself to full stature.

"Don't you 'Lady Y/N', Thor," she chided, and he closed his mouth. "And Loki!" She turned to the raven haired god, pointing a finger at him. "What are you two squabbling about?"

"I don't need to explain myself to a mortal," Loki sneered.

"Loki," Thor warned, looking from Y/N to his brother.

"Yes you do. I'm tired of keeping you two from killing each other, or worse, everyone in this tower. Including me," she bit back. Her arms were crossed in front of her and staring hard at the god of mischief. Loki scoffed at her and turned away from her.

Y/N rolled her eyes and looked at Thor. "Enough is enough! I don't want you two fighting anymore. If you keep it up, I'm gone!" she yelled, putting her hands on her hips, breathing heavy. She looked between the two brothers, a frown forming.

"As you wish, Lady Y/N," Thor said, hanging his head, and she nodded her thanks.

"Loki? You understand?" she asked.

With his back to her, he sighed. "Yes, I do, Y/N. I am sorry." He turned around, gazing at her face that showed anger, sadness, and defeat.

"I mean it boys. One more quarrel, I'm asking Fury for a relocation," she said, her voice thick with sadness. She looked at them one last time before turning to walk away. Both of them were too shocked and guilty to say anything else.

_*time skip brought to you by Thor braiding Loki's hair*_

"That was harsh, Y/N," Clint said, sitting on her couch.

"Well, I'm tired of it. I can deal with the bickering, but actual fighting? I can only handle it for so long," Y/N responded, sitting next him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Do you even know why they fight?" he asked, draping his arm around her shoulder.

"They never say. They just look at me like I have two heads or something and apologize."

"You never press it?" Clint asked, playing with her hair.

"At first I did, but now I'm just tired," she sighed. "When Thor's gone, Loki is amazing and sweet. No snide remarks, no mischief. When Loki's the one gone, Thor never picks up his hammer, and has playful banter."

Clint shifted to look at Y/N. "Okay, I'm saying this as your best friend. You're rather daft," he said stoned faced.

"Tell me how you really feel, Barton," she sarcastically said.

"I'm serious. Think about all the times those two fight and how they only stop once you show up. How you're the only one Loki will have a civil conversation with, or how Thor lets you get away eating his Pop Tarts." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to make the connection.

"Are you insinuating that those thick heads are fighting over me?" she asked, a look of surprise on her face.

"Every. Single. Time," Clint smiled.

"Oh god," Y/N groaned, tipped over to lie down on the couch. "Why didn't I see it?"

"Well, I did say you were daft. I mean _everyone_ knew those two were crushing on you hard."

"Shut it, Barton." She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "What am I going to do?"

"Seriously asking me?" he questioned. She nodded. "Well, simple question. Do you have any feelings to either of them?" He laughed at her red cheeks. "Which one?"

"I'm not telling you," she quipped. "But even if I decide to choose, you think that will end the fights? Or create more?"

Clint shrugged his shoulders. "Only way to find out is to try it." He gave a little push to her calf, which she kicked his leg lightly, groaning into her arms.

"I don't want to."


End file.
